


Morning Tickles

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF ticklefics [10]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Feathers & Featherplay, Gen, Humor, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Morning Tickles

Sniffles slowly opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes, then yawned into his hand. Then he looked around his room. He could tell by the light coming in from the window that morning had come. Sniffles reached over for his glasses on the end table and put them on.

Just then, he heard some snoring coming from very close to him. Out of curiosity, Sniffles turned to his side, only to see Lumpy sleeping in his bed. Sniffles smiled at how cute Lumpy looked as he lay in the bed with him.

Last night, Sniffles had invited Lumpy over to his house to spend the night, and let him sleep in his bed. They both went to bed pretty late, however, since they spent many hours having fun together. Somehow, Sniffles felt much more rested than Lumpy.

Suddenly, Sniffles got an idea. He got out of bed and looked at the end of his bed. Lumpy’s feet were sticking out, just inches away from the blanket he was sleeping under. Sniffles tried not to giggle as he smiled mischievously to himself.

Sniffles looked over at his desk and saw that he had a quill feather sitting in an inkwell. Sniffles removed the feather from the inkwell and looked back at Lumpy and his feet. Lumpy was still sleeping, not suspecting a thing.

Smiling in excitement, Sniffles wiggled the tip of his feather on one of Lumpy’s toes.

“Ehehe!” Lumpy giggled in his sleep as he curled his toes.

Sniffles giggled quietly to himself as he watched Lumpy’s reaction. Even in his sleep, Lumpy could be tickled. Sniffles stroked his feather on the undersides of Lumpy’s toes, tickling him more.

“Hehehe! Hahahaha!” Lumpy squirmed his feet a little as he laughed. He must have been dreaming about something tickling his toes.

Sniffles pulled his quill away from Lumpy’s toes and waited for Lumpy to stop laughing. Then he gently inserted the side of the feather in between Lumpy’s toes. Lumpy smirked, then laughed.

“Hahahahahaha!!” Lumpy wiggled his toes about, as if trying to knock whatever was tickling his toes out. Sniffles then pulled the feather out from Lumpy’s toes, making him laugh louder and wiggle his toes even more for a brief moment. “HAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Sniffles giggled to himself once again. He was really enjoying this. He then placed the feather on Lumpy’s sole and stroked it up and down slowly.

“Hehehe...” Lumpy giggled at first from the slow tickles, but then Sniffles tickled faster. Lumpy’s soft giggles evolved into audible laughs, then loud guffaws. “Hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Sniffles tickled Lumpy’s sole for a few seconds, then the other sole. Lumpy’s laughter continued as he squirmed and wiggled his toes around.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Sniffles then pulled his feather away from Lumpy’s feet, giggling to himself as he did so. Lumpy panted a few times, trying to catch his breath while somehow still sleeping. Unbeknownst to Lumpy, however, Sniffles put down his quill and picked up a duster, smiling playfully at Lumpy. Sniffles softly tickled Lumpy’s foot with his duster, but Lumpy’s reaction was instant.

“HAHAHAHAHA!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Sniffles was surprised that Lumpy started laughing so fast, but he kept tickling his feet with his duster. He kept wiggling it softly and gently, but Lumpy continued to laugh and laugh.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Sniffles pulled his duster away from Lumpy’s feet, and Lumpy started panting again. It took him a few seconds, but he soon caught his breath. Sniffles then began to tickle the undersides and tips of Lumpy’s toes with his duster, teasing him softly as he did so.

“Tickle-tickle-too~”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy laughed hard as he wiggled his toes and squirmed everywhere. He couldn’t handle the feeling of all of those feathers tickling his toes. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Sniffles then removed the duster from Lumpy’s toes and smiled as he watched him try to breathe again. Lumpy went back to sleep after a few seconds of panting. If all of these tickles didn’t wake him up, he must have been one heavy sleeper.

Suddenly, a thought came to Sniffles. Just placing one feather between Lumpy’s toes was enough to tickle him and make him laugh. And the spaces between Lumpy’s toes were his tickle spots. What if Lumpy had all of the spaces between his toes tickled at the same time?

Sniffles pulled out a box from under the bed and opened it. He gave a huge mischievous smile as he pulled out several quill feathers, all of which were the same type as the one he kept on his desk.

Slowly, one by one, he filled the spaces between Lumpy’s toes with a quill. On one foot, one quill was placed between Lumpy’s first and second toes, another was placed between his second and third toes, and another was placed between his third and fourth toes. Sniffles did the same thing for the other foot, too - one quill was placed between Lumpy’s first and second toes, another between his second and third toes, and another between his third and fourth toes. With his work finished, Sniffles looked up at Lumpy’s face and waited for his reaction.

Lumpy smirked, then laughed in his sleep. He could feel every one of the feathers tickling his toes, and it tickled like crazy.

“Hahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Lumpy wiggled his toes, but the feathers stayed between his toes and continued to tickle them. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Sniffles giggled as he watched Lumpy’s reaction. Lumpy continued to laugh and squirm for seconds on end. Finally, Sniffles decided Lumpy had had enough, and pulled the quills out from Lumpy’s toes. But even as he did this, the feathers tickled him even more.

The first feather was pulled out, followed by the second and the third. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Then the fourth, and the fifth, and finally the sixth. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

The tickling finally at an end, Lumpy panted and went back to sleep. Sniffles giggled, then placed the quills back in the box they came from. He kept his first quill out, however, as he put the box back under the bed. He then picked up the quill and sat back on the bed, next to Lumpy.

Blushing, Sniffles ran the quill feather up and down Lumpy’s neck. Lumpy giggled and twitched his neck.

“Hehehehe!”

Sniffles giggled as well as he continued to tickle Lumpy’s neck. He wiggled the feather on all sides of Lumpy’s neck.

“Tickle-tickle~” Sniffles said, barely audibly, but Lumpy heard him and responded, as if he were awake.

“Hehehe, it tickles! Hehehehe!”

After a few seconds, Lumpy reached up to touch his ticklish neck. Sniffles stopped tickling his neck, but then checked the time on his alarm clock. It was 7:30, past Lumpy’s wakeup time, and so Sniffles decided to wake up Lumpy so they could play. Sniffles brushed the side of his quill underneath Lumpy’s nose.

Lumpy grimaced as his nose twitched. His nostrils flared as the feather tickled under them. He felt like he needed to sneeze. But it wasn’t until Sniffles teased him once again that he inhaled.

“Goochie-goochie-goo~!”

“Aaah... Aaaaaaah...” Lumpy inhaled as his nostrils flared up even more. Sniffles pulled his quill away and watched in excitement. Lumpy sat up, tilted his neck back and held his hands in front of his face.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

Lumpy sneezed loudly into his hands, waking up as he did so. After a few seconds, he pulled his hands away from his mouth and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“Ugh! That tickles...” Lumpy muttered as he sniffled twice.

Sniffles giggled more audibly now that Lumpy had woken up. Lumpy heard him and looked at him, guessing he had made him sneeze.

“Good morning, Lumpy,” Sniffles said before he giggled again.

Lumpy chuckled to himself and greeted him in return. “Good morning, Sniffles.”

“And by the way, gesundheit.” Sniffles replied.

“Thank you.” Lumpy continued to rub his nose, as he had been since he sneezed. “I think I had a dream where somebody was tickling my feet and my toes...”

“Oh, did you?” Sniffles asked, unconvincingly.

“Yeah, I think so,” Lumpy said. “They were using feather pens and a feather duster to tickle my feet and toes. And just before I woke up, they tickled my neck and then my nose with one of the feathers. And the feather tickling my nose made me sneeze...” Suddenly, a thought came to him. “Hey, wait a minute... Sniffles, were YOU tickling me?”

Sniffles nodded sheepishly. “Uh-huh. I wanted to wake you up.”

“Oh, of course...” Lumpy nodded. He knew Sniffles wanted to tickle him for that reason alone.

“I’m sorry, Lumpy, I just wanted to have some fun,” Sniffles apologized.

Lumpy smiled at him. “It’s okay, Sniffles. I enjoyed it, too.”

“Oh, good.” Sniffles was happy to hear that.

Lumpy then noticed the quill in Sniffles’ hand. “Hey, Sniffles, may I see that feather?”

“Oh, sure.” Sniffles handed the quill to Lumpy, not knowing what he was about to do with it.

Just then, Lumpy wiggled the tip of the feather right on Sniffles’ feet.

“Goochie-goochie-goo~!” Lumpy said, playfully.

“Hehehehehehehe! HAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!” Sniffles began to laugh as he wiggled his toes around. “That tickles!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!”

“I know.” Lumpy said as he continued to tickle the soles of Sniffles’ feet.

“HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!”

Sniffles’ laughter continued for just as long as the tickling did. He couldn’t help himself, his soles were just as ticklish as Lumpy’s. After what felt like ten seconds, Lumpy looked at the alarm clock. It was 7:35. Lumpy stopped tickling Sniffles’ feet and pulled the feather away from them.

“Thank... you...” Sniffles panted a few times as he tried to catch his breath. The two of them sat on the sides of the bed and then got off, with Lumpy putting Sniffles’ quill back where he got it.

“That was a lot of fun,” Lumpy said.

“It sure was,” Sniffles agreed. “But let’s do some more tickles after breakfast, okay?”

Lumpy nodded in agreement before they left the bedroom. He could almost taste those delicious toaster pastries that Sniffles made for him whenever he decided to spend the night with him...


End file.
